The present invention relates to conveyors and conveyor brakes therefor. In particular, the invention relates to conveyor brakes having readily removable and replaceable brake shoes thereon.
Conventional roller conveyors are well known and generally comprise rows of spaced, parallel aligned rollers, mounted in a track or rail system. Objects, such as packages, roll upon the surfaces of the rollers as they are transferred along a track. Generally, these types of roller conveyors are of two basic types: gravity conveyors, wherein the rollers are unpowered and the track generally runs downhill; and, powered conveyors, wherein the rollers are powered by a drive belt or similar means.
During operation of either type of conventional roller conveyor, there may be times when transport of articles upon the surface of the rollers is desired to be stopped or braked. Generally, these conventional roller conveyors include certain brake mechanisms which stop certain selected rollers from rotation. When this occurs, packages in engagement with those rollers cease to move along the conveyor. Conventional brake mechanisms for roller conveyors generally comprise brake plates having brake shoes mounted thereon. When a brake plate is selectively motivated, the shoe is pressed against the roller, preventing rotation. Conventional brake mechanisms are generally similar for both types of roller conveyors, except with powered roller conveyors, a clutch or similar mechanism usually disengages the drive to the rollers at the same time the brake is applied.
In the past, methods used for mounting the brake shoes upon the brake plates have been relatively permanent. That is, generally the brake shoe is mounted as by an adhesive or by mechanical means requiring special tools, or the like, for mounting and dismounting. This has resulted in several basic types of problems. First, when the brake shoe material wears out, substantial down time may be necessary while the brake shoes are replaced. Secondly, conventional methods of attachment of the brake shoe to the brake plate can be relatively expensive and can often require special mechanical structures or tools. In addition, simply checking the brake shoes often can require a significant length of time and can require operators with special skill. As will be seen from the following disclosure, the present invention substantially solves these problems.